The invention relates to an electromechanical component which is adjustable by rotation, in particular a rotary potentiometer, but also a rotary switch or a function switch, consisting of an element having a resistance path or at least two contact pads and an element which is movable with respect thereto and comprises one or more contact members and one or more intermediate positions fixed by means of position indication.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,063 describes a rotary potentiometer having a separate spring and a plate comprising a recess with which an intermediate position is obtained.
In comparison with a rotary potentiometer without this provision this component is much more complicated and in series production requires extra steps in the mechanization.